Stormchild
Category:Stories Category:Wyst Stormchild Written by Wyst, a character on the Earthen Ring server, and posted on the Blizzard Earthen Ring Forums Wyst looked out to the horizon. The water lapped at her feet, pounding a melody that she could just make out. Follow, follow me ... come with me She turned to look at Desolace, the wind curling new mystery into the sand. She never kidded her self that she understood this place. It moved something in her, this land. Here she made choices. Ogden forgive me... A frown crosses her face, the wood beside her ignites suddenly, then dies to a slow burn. "A choice then" her voice a raspy shadow of what it was. She is taken by a fit of coughing, flecks of blood hit the sand. Her eyes dart about for a moment, looking for something there, or not there, coming to rest on the fire. In the fire she remembers. A flower given, a concern voiced, a friend in need, a soul brought from the brink, a partnership formed, a fight to the end, a scream in the wilderness, and finally a storm. As she remembers, the wind starts to turn around her. What was water gently moving ashore ,become waves cresting. Water hits flames , causing sputters. She does not turn from the fire, nor does she watch the water. Faces come this time, of those that were and those that might be. Bright flashes in the flickering fire. "Enough" her broken voice screams. "I have had enough." The fire dies suddenly under an onslaught of water. The wind across the sand stings, as thunder is heard in the distance. A quick mutter, hand to each foot and water is no longer a problem for her. Standing on the churning sea Wyst looks at what could have been, what was, and what can never be. The coughing comes on stronger this time, knocking her to the waters surface. Her face is drawn between rage and pain. She stands after a moment, shaking her head. Her hands reach up unbinding her hair, each braid in turn. Wind whips the waves to a froth, that comes to and fro. Soon her hair is free, streaming around her in the growing wind. She spreads her feet for purchase on the roughening sea, moving her eyes to the horizon. She brings her hands up in front of her, they glow bright. The sound of her hands meeting cause a ripple to spread on the sea. Disrupting the waves, and getting an answer from the sky. Clouds churn as if they are the sea, with light dancing between them. The lighting starts to pulse across the clouds. A pattern spiraling inward to a spot above her, soon the air itself glows above her, her hands become painful to look at. "Choices" she mutters. She smiles for a moment, then pulls her hands apart. The storm waits a breath before the pulsing light above her arcs to the line between her hands. Wyst catches on fire from the force, twisting in the flames, holding on for a breath. The second strike hits her directly from above. Her eyes glow bright, then the life leaves them. A thunderclap sounds as she breaks into ashes, spread on the wind of Desolace.